


Blinded Protector

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [35]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, Brothers, Crossover, Family, Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is furious and Techie is in the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded Protector

Kylo Ren was in one of his violent moods again. He had destroyed several terminals in the initial beginning of his rage before turning his attention to other equipment, the red of his lightsaber flashing in wild arcs through the air.

Most of the crew that had been there fled for their lives. Only a few remained, unable to leave their post for fear that something vital would be destroyed in their absence. Mitaka was one of these people and he trembled as he stood in front of his console, leaning back with his arms spread, bracing himself against it as Kylo came stalking towards him with his weapon raised.

“Ren, please do not!” he shouted without a thought. For a moment everything seemed to freeze, as if the whole world was alarmed by the man's audacity to try and give Kylo an order. The moment passed however and Mitaka was soon unable to breathe, gasping as he grasped at his throat, his eyes wide open.

So this was how he died. He wasn't killed in the middle of a glorious battle with the Resistance in space. He wasn't shot during a ground assault. He didn't even get to die of sickness or old age. He was killed by a furious Force user with a hair trigger and an inability to control himself.

“Put him down!”

The shout was enough to startle Kylo into letting Mitaka go. Both of them looked to see who had spoken and Mitaka paled when he saw Techie standing there, trembling as he toyed with the bottom of his grey ensign uniform. “...Do you dare order me around?” Kylo hissed.

Techie straightened his back as Kylo approached, swallowing down the lump growing in his throat. “You...you need to stop this. You were going to kill him for nothing!” He could feel pressure building up inside of his head, pushing against the back of his eyes. The pressure was odd and he blinked, shaking his head before continuing to speak. “You should have better control of yourself! You can't just hurt people! Kylo..!”

And then everything went black.

* * *

Techie woke up to the sound of his brother's voice. The General was furiously whispering orders to someone else, his accent slipping into his speech in his anger. For a brief moment panic set in when Techie found himself unable to see but he relaxed when he felt a bandage around his eyes. “Brother?”

Hux looked down at his brother in the medical bed and he waved away the medical droid, sitting down beside him and taking his hand into his own. “Bren...Techie... How do you feel?” he asked.

“My head hurts...”

“Ren shattered the inside of your eyes. We've had to have them replaced. They won't be able to be turned on for another few days.”

“Is Mitaka okay?”

He was not completely surprised by the question. “He's fine,” he assured him, “he will be coming to stay with you when his shift is completed.”

“And Ren?”

“I cannot do anything to him,” he muttered. “Techie, this is why you must keep your pet with you at all times. That lizard will protect you from these kinds of things!”

“I'm sorry.”

He sighed, shaking his head as he stood up. “You did nothing wrong. I am just sorry I could not be there to prevent this from happening to you, little brother. Rest for now. You'll be ready for work a few days from now.”

* * *

Mitaka brought food when he arrived later into the medical ward. He helped to get Techie into a sitting up position, stroking his hair back behind his ears. “I was allowed to make you something using supplies in the Officer's pantry,” he explained. “I did my best to make you some curry the way you like.” He brought a spoonful to Techie's lips, helping him to eat it before pulling the utensil away to let him swallow and lick his lips. “How is it?”

“You don't have to be afraid of using the spices,” Techie gently teased. He smiled when he heard Mitaka snort, reaching out to pat his hand for another spoonful. “It's nice,” he assured him.

“You didn't have to do that, you know.”

“Do what?”

“Draw his ire onto yourself.”

Techie was silent a moment, considering Mitaka's words. A moment later he shook his head, opening his mouth for another bite. He savored the taste and then swallowed before speaking again. “I couldn't just stand there and let him hurt you. You didn't do anything wrong. It was evil.”

Mitaka smiled, leaning forward to kiss the corner of Techie's mouth. “Thank you.”

The younger Hux smiled, blushing a little.

 


End file.
